


Recollections After Death

by mellonemrys



Category: Gundam Wing, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellonemrys/pseuds/mellonemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble at Lil's request with the prompts: Friendship, characters of your choice discussing Trowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recollections After Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



_Taken from the logs of pilot Ralph Kurt, an ex-White Fang Rebel._  
  
The stone was white marble I think. It was simple in comparison to the memorial it stood quietly next to, half hidden in shadow. An inscription read: Dedicated to the pilot known as Trowa Barton. A great friend and noble spirit. Died 10.07.211  
  
Trowa, Nanashi, he was much much more than that. During the war, while he was still a child, he piloted Leos along side men three times his age. He wasn’t fighting for our cause. He wasn’t fighting to protect anyone. He just fought. It was all he knew. Once he said he’d envied me for having something to fight for. For not being empty. I like to think that he found what he was lacking. Its nice to think that someone like that found happiness after the war. After a childhood of death, mobile suits, and war.   
  
Seemingly never ending war.  
  
He had a sister, or at least she called herself his sister. Cathy I think. She helped petition to get his headstone placed next to the memorial. Cathy and Nanashi’s remaining friends. They got what they wanted in the end. It took nearly a year and half I think, the news was all over it. The former Queen of the Earth Sphere even got involved. Honestly I think it was all crazy and stupid. So much trouble over a headstone.  
  
But it was what he wanted. And those pilots took care of themselves and each other. For a while they were all alone. Just kids fighting to survive like everyone else. Its sad when reality hits you and it isn’t what you expected.  
  
Kids shouldn’t die that young. No one should. Especially not them…not when they did so much to help Earth and the colonies. And barely anyone even knows.  
  
Kids will walk past that headstone, and the memorial and think he was just some MS pilot with a rich daddy or something. They aren’t going to know that Trowa Barton, Nanashi, was a Gundam Pilot. A man with no fears. A perfect soldier who gave up his perfection to live an ordinary human life. Only to die young and be buried next to one of the richest men in the colonies.  
  
My children will remember him, and their children after them. Chris and I will make sure that the  _person_  known as Trowa Barton isn’t forgotten when the white marble is overgrown and the memorial is in disrepair.  
  
We won’t forget our true heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ralph Kurt is a mercenary who knew Trowa as a child, he only appears in the Blind Target manga.


End file.
